Narn
The Narn are a humanoid species that have on two occasions been conquered by the Centauri. Biology Though somewhat reptilian in appearance, the Narn actually have more in common with Earth marsupials and felines than reptiles. As with many species, Narn sexual reproduction is heterosexual and viviparous, beginning with a direct male-to-female mating in which the female carries the young until birth. After which they are transferred to the male's abdominal pouch where they are nurtured for the next three months, until they are strong enough to survive outside of their father's body. From this process comes the terms "pouchling" and "pouchbrother/sister" which can culturally be used as an insult when directed at an adult, insinuating that they are too weak and helpless to survive by themselves. Typically Narn may conceive two or three children in a single brood and have a relatively low infant mortality rate. Narns usually only take single partners with whom they mate for life, though this is purely cultural and not a biological necessity. In terms of appearance the Narn are humanoid, hairless, generally taller than most humans and of a stocky build and have a yellow-orange complexion, distinctly mottled with patters of brown and/or green spots. Narn eyes are, for the most part, tinted red and gift them with very acute vision encompassing the infra-red spectrum.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 1, Issue #3 (Nov 1997) - Page 26 (A Brief History of Narn) A supple yet tough bone structure and thick skin endows them with a higher degree of resilience to physical harm than most other humanoids; a trait the Centauri "pain technicians" have tested to its limit. Aside from mere protection, their tough, leathery epidermis not only manages both the internal and external body temperature but also stores quantities of fluids and energy that allow Narn to hibernate for several days at a time. This ability to regular their bodies' water also means that common alcoholic intoxicants have little or no effect, except in considerable quantities. The Narn DNA structure is open to genetic manipulation and as such Narns have become adept at gene-engineering, both of their own genome and that of other humanoid races. One common modification comes in the form of gill implants, a painful but efficient way to process non-standard foreign atmospheres. Narns have also researched into the possibility of inter-species breeding with Humans, though with the aid of extensive genetic adjustment. Though the Narn were among the hundred or so races genetically altered by the Vorlons to breed telepaths (refereed to as "Na'fariki", or "Mindwalkers" in the Book of G'Quan), they were all wiped out by the Shadows during the First Shadow War.Ship of Tears Since the end of the First Centauri Occupation of Narn, the Narn Regime became obsessed with gaining whatever advantages they could and openly attempted to require the telepath gene. Biologically, the telepathic gene is present, but since the pogrom that wiped out the ancient telepaths the gene was too weak to naturally breed a viable teep with their own eugenics program. This led to several attempts by the Narn to buy the DNA of telepaths from other races in the hope that it could be combined with their own and begin breeding new Narn telepaths. In 2257 Ambassador G'Kar proposed just such a deal to Babylon 5's Human Commercial telepath Lyta Alexander and in 2258 his aid Na'Toth made a similar proposal to Alisa Beldon, a newly manifested P10 Human.The GatheringLegacies In 2260 then Citizen G'Kar purchased a small quantity of Dust in hopes of using it as a weapon against the Centauri occupation, though a small sample was able the activate the dormant telepath gene, the result was unstable and with the intervention of the Psi Corps, the drugs were seized before the purchase could take place.Dust to Dust The Narns' perseverance finally paid off in 2262 when Lyta Alexander, now a leader of a group of Rogue Telepaths agreed to supply the Narn Regime with DNA from as many Human telepaths as they wanted in exchange for an undisclosed, but extremely large sum of money, at least five deep-range starships and an agreement that the transaction be made in absolute secrecy.Darkness Ascending Culture & Society Narn society is based on the traditional family structure with Narn males and females mating one-to-one for life, with the female joining the male's family group. Narns were once a peaceful and agrarian people, though after a century of slavery under the Centauri, the once peaceful people had become bitter and hostile, turning more to their warrior traditions than they once did. Among those traditions is the Shon-kar, a Narn blood oath sworn by a Narn against one who has wronged them or their family. An individual Narn is expected to not rest until the target of the Shon'Kar is dead. If the individual Narn fails, the rest of the family continues the Shon'Kar until the target is killed. Deathwalker (episode) Even before the Centauri occupation, life on Narn was hard and often very short, out of this grew the tradition of giving newborn pouchlings temporary names until the age of ten, when he or she decides which of their religions to follow and to choose their "true name" from that faith.No Compromises Religion The Narn are a deeply spiritual and socially conservative people who have several major religions. Being a practical and pragmatic people, atheism is easily tolerated. Most Narn religions are based around a central prophet figure as most Narns believe that the words of these prophets are guides to the will of the higher powers of the universe. As such all Narn holy books are copied in every detail from the original, with every note and line drawn exactly with even the imperfections in the paper reproduced exactly as it was when the author hand wrote the first copy. The most prominent of Narn propets include G'Quan, G'Lan, Na'Kili and G'Ston.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * G'Quan: One of Narn's more recent Prophets was G'Quan, who lived around 1260 (Earth calendar) in a time when Narn was being used as a base by the Shadows of which there are numerous mentions and diagrams in the Book of G'Quan. The symbol of the G'Quan religion is the G'Quan Eth plant and is used in a ritual observance that all followers of G'Quan must perform yearly during the Holy Days of G'Quann in which the faithful must burn the plant as incense when the sun rises behind the G'Quan mountain on Narn. This ritual must be done correctly or not at all. By Any Means Necessary * G'Lan: G'Lan is the most ancient of all Narn prophets, dating back to before recorded history that it is uncertain when exactly his writings were first recorded. Such is the age of these writings that it is uncertain if G'Lan was a real Narn or a Vorlon that is said to have swooped down from the sky. The Fall of Night * G'Ston: A major Narn religious figure and prophet. He lived circa 1500 standard earth years before the Third Age of Mankind. The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) *'Na'Kili': Another prophet who's teachings form the centre of a major faith in Narn culture. *'G'Kar': G'Kar is considered to be the newest prophet of Narn, his popularity drastically increasing after he returned from Centauri Prime unscathed. Unlike most prophets, G'Kar became a centre of cult worship in his own lifetime, much to his own distress. So disruptive was his presence on Babylon 5 in the latter half of 2262 and so great his frustration with the way his followers chose to interpret his words that he elected to leave and go out among the stars to explore the unknown. Such was his popularity that the Book of G'Kar, (which was appropriated without his consent) outsold the Book of G'Quan in just a few short months. Glossary of Narn Slang & Terminology ;Anouri A Narn precious metal, used much in the same way as Humans or Centauri would use gold, but is significantly more valuable in the interplanetary market, as of 2259.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) ;Breen A delicacy which is not unlike Earth's Swedish meatballs.WalkaboutDining on Babylon 5 ;"Good eating to you" A common Narn greeting.The Gathering ;Kha'Ri The ruling body of the Narn Regime. Literally translates as "The Voicing". The Council is divided into fifteen "Circles", the First Circle being the highest.The Parliament of Dreams ;"Kiss my pouch!" Insult or taunt issued by male Narn.Signs and Portents ;Na'fariki. Ancient Narn word that translates as "Mindwalker". ;Na'Tak Burella Colloquialism that means literally "prideful wind-catcher".The Ragged Edge ;Pouch Part of a male Narn's anatomy, similar to the marsupium on Earth marsupials. Used to nurture newborn Narn infants. ;Pouchbrother/sister One or more siblings that shared the father's pouch. Equivalent to human twins. ;Pouchling Narn newborn infant still living in his or her father's marsupial pouch. Can be used as an insult to imply one is weak or helpless. ;Romo- ki Ancient Narn word that translates as "destroyed".Ship of Tears ;Ryddi A potent alcoholic drink, similar to Earth sherry. ;Shrock Explicative used to express anger, disgust, surprise, etc.Acts of Sacrifice ;Taree A potent, red alcoholic drink. ;Thenta Makur Literally means "Many Knives". It is the name given to the finest Guild of Assassins in the Narn Regime. ;Tujula tubes Ground meat based food, similar to Earth smoked sausages. Commonly used in K'Wan recipies. ;Tweebles A sweet confection of Centauri origin that remained popular followin the occupations. ;Tyrpa Frozen dessert very similar to Earth vanilla ice cream. ;Death blossom A black flower used as a calling card of the Thenta Makur to warn a victim of impending coming death. References Category:Races